Everything I Know
by Carolinagirl117
Summary: Sam is at Stanford and out to eat with Jessica. They are walking down the street at night when mugged. Dean watches in the Impala across the street. Pre-Series, Hurt!Sam, Protective!Dean, Jess


_Pre-Series, Hurt!Sam, Protective!Dean,_

_Sam is at Stanford and out to eat with Jessica. They are walking down the street at night when mugged. Dean watches in the Impala across the street._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

"Wow Sam." Jessica said as Sam guided her to the fancy restaurant they were having their fourth date at. It was by far the classiest place he had taken her and knew that their relationship was moving forward.

"I hope you like pasta because they serve the best in town." Sam said. His brown hair was swept to the side and gave him a very mature, James Bond look.

"Pasta sounds great." Jessica said as Sam opened the glass door for her. She smiled at him as they went up to the hostess. While it was a relatively busy night, they were seated quickly because Sam had planned ahead with reservations. They chatted about their classes and the big party that was coming up as a football celebration. Sam laughed when Jessica asked him if he was going because he knew he'd be studying.

"Why not go for an hour or two? It sounds like it will be fun." Jessica tried to persuade him. She reached her hand across the table and took his hand sweetly.

"I want to become a lawyer and I need to focus on studying right now." Sam said. He smiled as she made a pouting face.

"That or is it you're afraid your dad will find out?" Jessica laughed good-naturedly. Sam paled at the mention of his father but tried to play it off and quickly smiled. "Sam?" Jessica asked, noticing his reaction. "Something wrong?"

"No, it's just my dad probably wouldn't care if I went or not." He muttered and took a sip of his drink.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked. "Is he not proud of you for making it to Stanford? On a full ride too."

"Jess, how about we talk about something else okay? My father and I don't have the very best relationship." Sam said and smiled at the waitress as she brought their alfredo with broccoli and chicken.

"What about your brother? What was his name? Dean?" Jessica continued on, not noticing the effect it was having on Sam. He looked down at his plate and tried to push his hurt feelings away. He missed his father and brother so much that he tried to avoid thinking about them. "Sam are you okay?" Jessica asked as she saw him clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Of course. And yes, his name is Dean. No, we don't talk anymore." Sam said trying to smile and think of a way to change the subject. "Is the pasta good?" He praised himself as he stuffed his mouth full and waved at her food, inviting her to take a bite. Jessica laughed softly and they ate their food while talking about everything except John and Dean.

Later, after Sam paid the bill, they started their walk home back to the Stanford dorms. During his second year at college he was planning on moving into one of the small apartments, and hoped he could convince someone to move in with him. He had already picked one out that was manageable enough on his small salary from his job at the library. He busied himself with helping people on the computers and helping students find research.

"Thank you for dinner Sam." Jessica said as they walked down the dimly lit street. They were unaware of the three men ahead of them in the alley. They were also unaware of the man across the road in a leather jacket keeping a watchful eye on them.

********SPN*********

Dean watched the restaurant as Sam led a girl inside. "Well nice going Sammy." He smirked as he sat in the Impala listening to Metallica. He was parked beside a big four door truck and hoped Sam wouldn't happen to look his way. Dean glanced at his watch as it read 8 o'clock and figured his dad was probably done with the salt and burn the next town over. He told his eldest to go by and check on Sam. "Just a drive by Dean, make sure he's okay. Understand?" John had asked in his authoritarian voice.

"Yes sir." Dean said glad he could get away from his dad for a bit and come see his little brother. Dean wondered who the girl was and if this was their first date. An hour and a half late, Dean was leaning back in his seat about to fall asleep when he heard Sam's familiar laughter from across the street. He was careful not to bolt up in his seat, but slowly eased up and peered over the dash. Sam has his arm around the woman's waist and she had her blonde head on his shoulder. "Sammy, you look happy…" Dean muttered to himself sadly. A part of him wished his little brother would want to come back after being gone almost a year. Dean slowly climbed out of the open window and began to quietly follow them. "Just want to make sure they get home okay." He reasoned with himself. He knew he'd have to leave the car because Sam would recognize the engine sound anywhere. Dean watched as Sam and the girl turned the corner and walked across the street after them. Up ahead, he heard a scream that nearly stopped his heart. "Saaaaammmm! Behind you!"

*******SPN*********

We rounded the corner and passed a dark alleyway that gave Sam shivers. Something felt wrong but he decided to ignore his instinct. He looked around at the deserted street feeling as if he were being followed. They were about to pass a second alley when two men with knives walked out. Jessica jumped backwards towards Sam and he put his arms around her protectively. He was already mapping out a plan of attack as they took a tentative step forward.

"Give us your wallets!" One of the two men yelled. He was short and rounder than the other. Sam nearly laughed, knowing he could take them easily.

"Jess, stay behind me." Sam said as he moved towards the two men. They advanced on him and started slicing at him but caught only air. Sam disarmed them easily with a few punches to their gut and pressure points on the body. The chubby one got in a punch to his cheek but Sam quickly recovered and knocked the guy out. Sam stood over their unconscious forms and looked back to Jessica to make sure she was alright. "Jess are you ok-"

"Saaaaammmm! Behind you!" She screamed and Sam quickly spun around to see a third man swing a knife at his face. He tried to duck but felt a stabbing pain and blood quickly seeped down into his left eye. Sam stumbled back a few steps and saw the man swinging at his right side and grabbed the man's arm. He snapped the arm backwards and heard a sickening pop. The man howled in pain but was quickly punched across the jaw and knocked unconscious. Jessica ran up to him with tears in her eyes as she inspected him.

"Jess, I'm fine. It's just a scratch. Don't worry. Are you okay?" Sam asked as he put pressure to his head wound.

"I'm fine! Sam, what the hell was that?! Where did you learn to fight like that?" Jessica asked, beginning to guide him back to the dorms.

"My big brother Dean. He taught me everything I know."

*******SPN**********

Dean raced around the corner to see Sam knocking out the third guy and scanned for more danger. He noticed the cut along his head and his brotherly instincts almost made him run up to his Sammy. He saw that Sam looked otherwise unhurt and ducked back behind the corner. Dean heard them speaking and could only make out the last of their conversation.

"I'm fine! Sam, what the hell was that?! Where did you learn to fight like that?" The woman asked as she began to lead his little brother down the street.

"My big brother Dean. He taught me everything I know."

********SPN*********

Wow! That was really fun to write! This is my first fanfiction and I would really love reviews! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this and as another disclaimer: the characters all belong to the fantastic creators of Supernatural.


End file.
